User blog:Lachlan Blake/Aborigine Vs Maori.
Before I start the battle I would like to acknowledge that the word aboriginal is an adjective and is considered offensive if it is used as a noun, I am doing this as there have been some problems about the word in other battles on this wiki. But don't worry Astrotorical, I'm Australian too. An Aborigine warrior of the Gunai tribe, original inhabitants of Australia, masters of the bushland! Vs: The Maori, the second inhabitants of New Zealand who were incredibly vicious! The Aborigine warrior has: Close: Nulla Nulla club and wooden sheild. Medium: Kangaroo spear: A simple spear. Long: Woomera launcher. Special: Killer boomerang: Heavier than a stereotypical boomerang and doesn't come back. Like a throwing club. The Maori has; Close: Mere club. Medium: Taiaha spear. Long: Stingray spear. Special: Shark tooth clubs. BATTLE: Five Maori warriors have been banished from their area in New Zealand for fraternising with another tribe, and have decided to search for new land, over time they are awept away from their homeland by a storm, and have washed up on an East Australian beach. Five Aborigine tribesmen are sitting next to a cliff on the beach, four are cooking a fish on a campfire while one other is on lookout duty with his woomera and boomerang. The watchman spots the ship and calls for his friends, who stand in the bushes and watch as the Maori disembark from the boat and start looking around. The maori group follows it's leader to an aboriginal burial ground at the bottom of the cliff, where a tribal elder had recently been buried. The four aborigines decend from the cliff, screaming to the maori to get away from their sacred site, but the maori do not understand, and take the aborigines as a threat. One of the maori throws his spear at the aborigine leader, who screams in pain and falls. The other aborigine people pull out their spears and clubs, and the watchman at the top of the cliff hurls a spear with his woomera, inmpaling a maori. The maori now launch into combat, one stabs an aborigine with his taiaha and disembowels him, but is then hit over the head with a nulla nulla club. The aborigines were realising that their Kangaroo spears were not as effective in combat as the taiaha, and discarded them for sheilds and clubs, pushing the maori back down the beach. A maori smashes a sheild and kills it's owner, and is then pushed over by an aborigine, but the last remaining aborigine on the beach was clubbed by a maori. The maoris began to climb the cliff in search of the watchman, but one of the sudenly fell, he had been hit by a killer boomerang. The last maori got to the top of the cliff and saw the aborigine, who had no weapons left. They launched into a fist fight, with the maori smashing the aborigine in the fce with his fists. The watchman tackled the maori onto the ground, and rolled him to the edge of the cliff, but the maori kicked the watchman, knocking him over the side, as the maori came to look over the side, his foot was grabbed by the tribesman, who pulled him over the edge. WINNER: ABORIGINE. Stats: Aborigine: Nulla Nulla and sheild: 97 Kangaroo spear: 53 Woomera: 312 Killer boomerang: 118 Total: 580. Maori: Mere club: 84 Taiaha: 196 Stingray spear: 38 Shark tooth clubs: 102 Total: 420. Category:Blog posts